The Jetsons (Gold Key) 8
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 8 is the eighth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is March 1964 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George frantically rushes a formula to the elevator tube, zooms from his Skypad Apartment to Spacely Sprockets, and feeds it into a huge computer. Then he returns home and hands the results to Elroy, who thanks him for helping with his homework. When It Rains... It Pours Starring: Judy Jetson Summary: Judy wants her own space car, but George says they already have too many bills. She decides to look for a job after school. She lands a job at the soda shop, but it doesn't pay much. However, John D. Megabucks loves her service and gives her a year's worth of tips in advance. Meanwhile, Jane decides to cash in her stash of Orange Zip trading stamps to get Judy a car. George softens at work and also decides to surprise Judy with her own car. The three arrive home at the same time, and are more surprised when a man shows up to tell them they've won a car in the Orbit Cereal jingle contest. They each drive their own cars until the gas bill comes in and George opens a used car lot. Being a Celebrity Is a Dog's Life Starring: Elroy and Astro Summary: The head of the Zoompup Dog Food Company wants a normal dog for his ads, so he hires Astro. He becomes a rich celebrity, even hiring his own robot dog maid. But he soon has no privacy, and no time to play with Elroy. He pretends to be allergic to Zoompup to get out of his contract, and is sent back to his normal life with his family. The Maid Was Made-to-Order Starring: Rosey Summary: A salesman offers all the robots in the neighborhood a free pepping up. He secretly installs an extra antenna in each of them so he can control them. At night, he commands them to bring him money and valuables from their houses. George gets up for a midnight snack and sees Rosey stealing, so he follows her to the crook's place. He attacks the armed man and his gun goes off, hitting Rosey's extra antenna. Freed from his control, she quickly captures him. Cleaning Up (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist and Junior Summary: It's cleaning time. When Junior asks for money to see a movie, J. Evil agrees, but only if Junior hauls a wagonload of stuff to the junkyard. A movie crew is there filming a scary flick, but thinks the location isn't witchy enough. As Junior passes by, the director drools over the family's castoffs and asks what he wants for them. Junior settles for ninety-two dollars and a lifetime pass to their movies. All for Fun and Fun for All Starring: Wally Gator Summary: To compete with a new amusement park across the street, Wally convinces the zoo's residents to become fun rides themselves. It is so successful, they nearly put the other park out of business, but feel bad about it, so they spend the extra money they made by relaxing at the amusement park. The Case of the Jittery George Starring: George Jetson Summary: George buys a private asteroid to get away from it all. He takes the family to explore it, but they find the salesman has exaggerated the amenities, and he leaves more agitated than before. He is finally relaxed after he thanks the salesman with a black eye. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Guest starring: Jane Jetson Summary: George explains why a loose spring in the flying car will cost so much to repair. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1964 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z